


Are names really important?

by makerofaqueen



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bar, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, M/M, Roleplay, Smut, date, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:26:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makerofaqueen/pseuds/makerofaqueen
Summary: Will hooks up with a handsome man at a bar. Guess what happens?Yes. Smut happens.





	Are names really important?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a gift for the very talented @buoyantsaturn on tumblr, for her birthday bash, but I didn't have time to post it in, well, time. 
> 
> Happy belated birthday, hope you had a blast.

Will sipped his martini and scanned the crowd. He felt weird sitting at a bar all by himself. In his mind, only drunks and losers went to bars all by themselves. Yet, here he was. Will wondered if _he_ was a loser or a drunk, sitting there all by himself, sipping his martini.

‘You’re neither,’ a dark, raspy voice said next to him.

Not gonna lie, Will flinched a little. He hadn’t noticed the barstool next to him suddenly becoming occupied.

‘Come again?’

The man sitting next to him smirked, and gods was he attractive. Will felt heat rise to his cheeks.

‘You were sitting there thinking if you’re a loser or a drunk, going to a bar all by yourself. By the looks of it, you’re neither.’

‘Really? And how would _you_ know?’

‘Let me buy you another drink and I’ll tell you.’

‘Sure. Worst case scenario I get a free drink and a chat,’ Will mused. ‘Go ahead. Psychoanalyze me.’

The man ordered a round of drinks for them. Will had another martini and the man had a whisky. Will shuddered. Whisky was hard for him to stomach. Back when they were younger, him and Nico had had a really rough night on whisky alone, and Will’s stomach still hadn’t forgotten.

The man on the barstool next to him brought him back to present day by clinking their glasses together.

‘Thought I’d lost you there for a second,’ he said.

‘Yeah, I… sorry.’

‘So, if you’re neither a drunk nor a loser, what are you doing here alone tonight?’

‘I don’t know,’ Will said. ‘You tell me.’

‘Alright.’ The man took a sip of his drink and eyed Will critically. ‘Based on how you’re dressed, I’d say you’ve either been to a fancy dinner for work or you’ve been stood up by a date.’

Will snorted.

‘I _was_ supposed to meet someone tonight, sure.’

‘His loss.’

‘It would seem that way. How about you?’

‘Well…’ For the first time that night the guy’s suave confidence seemed to waver slightly, but then he grinned. ‘I’m one of those losers who likes to go to bars all by himself,’ he said.

‘Are you now?’

The man threw back the last of his whisky and ordered them yet another round. Will found himself with a new martini.

‘Are you trying to get me drunk?’ he asked.

The man turned on his stool so he was facing Will.

‘Maybe. How am I doing?’

‘You’re getting there,’ Will admitted. Then he said: ‘You… you’re wearing your wedding ring?’

The guy looked down and a slight blush crept across his cheeks. He found himself rather quickly though, and said:

‘Does it bother you?’

‘A little,’ Will said. ‘Not enough.’

He reached out and pulled the man’s long, black hair behind his ear. He had a thin scar across his eyebrow. His eyes were dark pools of obsidian.

‘You remind me of someone,’ Will said in a husky voice. ‘What’s your name?’

The man caught Will’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles.

‘Are names really important?’

‘I guess not.’

‘Good. Are you about done with that drink?’

Will looked down at his third, half-drunk martini.

‘I can be. Have anything better in mind?’

‘My house is only a few blocks from here.’

Will shook his head.

‘No. No houses. Not if you’re married. I… I have a hotel room upstairs.’

The man smiled, and with how tight his pants had suddenly gotten Will could not form any more coherent thoughts other than: _I need this man now_. The man in question tossed a couple of bills on the bar as Will pulled him close. He practically dragged the guy behind him to the elevator. Once, in there, where it was a little brighter than in the bar, he could see that the man was just as aroused as he was. His lips were kissable, and his cheeks flushed. He pressed his groin against Will’s thigh. Will moaned. He bent don to kiss the other man roughly, even nipping at his lower lip with his teeth. The man gasped and moaned. He pinned Will against the wall just as the elevator pinged as the doors slid open.

‘Our floor,’ Will breathed.

‘Which room?’

‘308.’

Suddenly, they were on Will’s bed. He was on his back with the other man straddling him. His clothes were strewn on the floor and the man sitting on his groin was trying and failing to unbuckle his chain belt.

‘Stupid…’ he muttered.

‘Let me,’ Will offered.

‘I want it close to the bed. In case…’ Will put a finger on the guy’s lips to shut him up.

‘Of course.’

He kissed the man again. Softer, this time, as he unbuckled the chain and slid it to the floor next to the bed.

‘You’re good at that,’ his lover commented.

‘I’ve had a lot of practice,’ Will smirked.

‘Oh, have you now?’

Will watched him as he took off his jeans and button-down shirt. The man’s back was turned, so now Will took the opportunity to really examine him. A couple of big scars were lashed across his back, and there were really ugly, jagged ones on his upper arms. They stood up like white ridges on his fair skin. He was naked as he turned around, a bottle of lube in his hand.

‘No condom?’ Will asked.

The man looked confused.

‘Why would I need one?’

‘Because this is a chance encounter with a stranger, and you have a husband at home. What if you catch something and give it to him?’

The man grinned.

‘He’s a healer. He’ll be fine.’

‘You’re putting an awful lot of faith in this husband of yours.’

The man simply shrugged and smiled. Will decided to let it go.

‘Well, come here then,’ he said and patted the bed beside him. The other guy climbed into bed with him and handed him the bottle. Will took it and grabbed the man’s hand. He poured some lube on his fingers.

‘Stretch me,’ Will whispered. The man’s pupils dilated.

‘You sure?’

‘One. Hundred. Percent.’

‘You us…’he started to argue, but then caught himself and gestured for Will to climb onto his lap. Will grabbed the headboard above the man’s head. He stood on his knees as he was slowly, agonizingly slowly, stretched open. When he was finally allowed to sink down on the man’s dick, he was beside himself with want. When he felt the head of the dick breach his rim, his finger’s dug into the headboard as he moaned loudly:

‘Nico!’ Then he caught himself and glanced down at the man below him. Nico grinned up at him.

‘I told you you’d be the first to break character. You haven’t beaten me as this once in fifteen years of marriage, Will.’

‘Fourteen and a half,’ Will muttered.

‘Tomato, tomato,’ Nico said and made a dismissive gesture with his hand. ‘Now will you ride me already?’

 

\-------------------------

 

Afterwards, Will was lying on his side, resting his hand on Nico’s arm. Nico had treated his stinging backside with one of the magic ointments from Mitchell and Lou Ellen’s line of demigod skincare. I was… soothing.

‘So, what time do we have to pick up the kids tomorrow?’ Will asked.

‘I promised Hazel we’d buy her brunch as a thank you for taking them for the night so they’re all coming here at ten thirty.’

‘Perfect,’ Will mumbled and nuzzled his face in Nico’s dark hair. ‘Gives us enough time in the morning.’

‘What do you need time for? What are you gonna do in the morning?’

Will grinned sleepily.

‘You, sunshine. At least twice.’


End file.
